Tour of Darkclan
by ravenpaw from darkclan
Summary: Follow your guide, Willowstorm, as you and your traveling companion explore Darkclan's camp. You'll get to meet the queens, visit the kits, spy on the medicine cats, chat with the elders, and even get a clue into the whereabouts of the den of Russetstar herself! Short but fun oneshot. All I own is my OCs and my clan. R&R please!


**Raven: Hey! So here's the tour of Darkclan's camp! This might make a little more sense if you've read my parody 'My Immortal: Warriors' but if you haven't, enjoy anyway! I kind of based it off the ones in one of the books, Cats of the Clans? Secrets of the Clans? Something like that. Anyway, Willowstorm will be giving two loners, Snowy and Storm, a top quality tour of DarkClan's camp and cats. Pretty much if you're a guy, pretend you are Storm and if you are a girl, pretend you are Snowy. The actual names are only mentioned like twice. Oh yeah, and I don't own anything except my OCs and my clan. R&R! And sorry about the long author's note. **

_Snowy- a snow white she-cat with green eyes that can run unusually fast._

_Storm- a stormy grey tom with dark blue eyes that is a good hunter and fighter._

* * *

Hi y'all, Willowstorm here. What? You don't know who I am? Oh, right, I'm Willow from My Immortal: Warriors! I'm a Dark Forest warrior now, but as we're in Darkclan's camp you can call me Willowstorm, not just Willow.

So over here is the nursery, where our queens nurse and care for their kits until they are six moons old and can be apprenticed. That's right now, check out the kits. Aren't they darling? Oh, hey Wrenflight! How are Falconkit and Thrushkit? Oh, they're sleeping, sorry! Come on, better go now. Wrenflight won't appreciate her kits being disturbed, and we don't want to wake Birdsong- she was the white expecting queen.

Here's the apprentices' den, where our apprentices sleep after a long day training. Currently we have two apprentices- Perchpaw and Aspenpaw. Hi Aspenpaw! How's the training going? Ravenwing- you know her as Raven -is so lucky to be mentoring Aspenpaw! She's not as good at fighting as her brother, but she's fast, and a good hunter too. Maybe I'll get to mentor Falconkit when she's apprenticed.

Alright, now on to the warriors' den! This is where I sleep, with my best friend Ravenwing. Now, meow softly here. We don't want to wake any warriors sleeping inside, especially not the senior warriors. Look inside- no, not there, just peek through the branches right... here! See? Right there, that big dark tabby tom in the center, the one with black paws? That's Crowstrike. He's the deputy! Crowstrike is a strong warrior, Russetstar made a good choice. Over there next to him- no, there- yes, her, the dark grey she-cat with black patches. That's Shadowpelt. We trained together for a while, but she was made a warrior before me and Ravensong. And next to her -the black tom with white markings- that's Skunkheart. He's a loyal warrior, but.. well let's just say he was named Skunkheart for a reason.

Finally, over here is the elder's den. Go on, come inside, they don't bite, even if they CAN be a little grouchy. Hi Badgertail! Snowy, Storm, this is Badgertail. He's probably the nicest of the three elders, even if he can be a bit intimidating with his size and bold markings. Over there is Mudwing, a former queen and warrior. She was a fierce fighter, but her heart always seemed to lay with her mate and kits; still does, as a matter of fact. Not that that's a bad thing! And next to Mudwing, is Spiritflame. She was actually a medicine cat before she retired because of age! Pretty cool, huh?

Now let's go and see the medicine cat den. Right this way- see the crack in the rock? Okay, we are going to peer very carefully through here, so we don't disturb our medicine cats. See the black she-cat with silver stripes mixing herbs on that rock shelf? That's Blackpool, she's our senior medicine cat and was Spiritflame's apprentice. The light tan she-cat taking out the old moss nests and replacing them with new ones, that's Fawnleap. Blackpool took her on as an apprentice after Spiritflame retired; she only got her warrior name about a moon ago. We better go now, we really shouldn't be here. They can't afford distractions.

Unfortunately, we can't go up and see Russetstar's den. Now that'd be a death sentence if I've ever heard of one! But see that big crack in the rock, over there between the warriors' den and the nursery? If you go through that, the ground slopes and curves in a spiral for a few pawsteps, then spreads out in a larger space. And, voila! A natural made den!

Well, there's really not too much more to show. As you can see, our fresh-kill pile is on that large, flat rock in the middle of the clearing- yes, there, the stone with the squirrel, trout and mice on it. If you'd like, you can go grab a piece of prey apiece before you leave. I'm sure you're hungry after your tour! Just don't disturb any of the other cats. They're not all as friendly as I am! Anyway, it was nice meeting you guys, Storm, Snowy. Good luck on your further adventures!


End file.
